Love like you've never been Hurt
by isabeleaharts
Summary: I stare into my fathers eyes, the same ones that I have before he hands me the knife. I take it quickly cutting into the skin on my palm, the drips of blood gathering on the cut. I watch the blood drip, then I move my hand purposely away from the grey stones and on to the coals, it sizzles as it lands. My father looked at me in shock. I was just like his son, a traitor.
1. Chapter 1

**(I am not Veronica Roth, so no do not own Divergent.)**

_**Chapter 1: Marcus' Daughter**_

I stare into my fathers eyes, the same ones that I have before he hands me the knife. I take it quickly cutting into the skin on my palm, the drips of blood gathering on the cut. I watch the blood drip, then I move my hand purposely away from the grey stones and on to the coals, it sizzles as it lands. My father looked at me in shock. Me, Aliya Eaton, a Abnegation leader's daughter was a transfer. Everyone gasps and I quickly walk to the line of Dauntless. Everyone stares at me, before the ceremony ends. Then the Dauntless start running towards the train, they all jump on leave all the transfers to struggle behind them. I run, the first transfer to go, I leap grabbing the rail pulling myself into the train car. I stand by myself in the corner, watching everyone talk among themselves. When the train car arrives at the Dauntless headquarters, I hear everyone gasp when they realize they have to jump but it does not faze me. I take a running start leaping onto the train and landing feet first on the roof, everyone follows behind me. I met someone at the middle of the roof.

"Welcome to the rooftop, now that you have chosen us we have to chose you, Transfers can go first," He says, taunting us to go. I step forward, everyone gasps, I was still dressed in my Abnegation clothes.

"A stiff," Someone whispers, I smile grinning. I took a step forward to the hole in the roof, I take a breath and fall. I do not scream but smile to myself. I land in the net below. Hands shoot out to help me, I grab one and instantly know it is the right one. I feel the muscles in the arm, it must be him, I think to myself. He pulls me off the net landing myself in front of him. He looks at me up and down, seeing my grey clothes and blue eyes. He stares at me before letting go of my hand and shaking it off.

"Name? Remember you only get to pick one," He says to me, the voice convinces me and so do the blue eyes. The girl to his left also convinces me, she smiles at him affectionately.

"E," I tell them, one of the other girls look at me and laugh.

"She will fit right in with you Four," She comments, Four, it is him.

"First jumper, E," He announces to the other people at the top. Then I step out of the way and next to Four and the girl I know. "Welcome to Dauntless," He whispers to me, I smile. Then after I hear scream after scream as people fall from the roof, then Four speaks up again.

"This is Six and I am Four,"

"You mean like the numbers?" Some boy speaks up most likely a Candor. Then Six steps forward and whispers in the guys ear but loudly enough for us to all hear. "Just for your information, Four hates Candor smart mouths," She tells him, he shutters in fear. Everyone follows Four through the halls and I hear whispers about how hot he is or how scary he is. I try not to punch them in the face and I do not.

"Here is the pit, learn to love it," Six states, I already do love it, I see the spots I can go to hide. Then we walk a short way, passing shops and the dining hall. "The Chasm," Six tells us.

"This shows us the difference between bravery and idiocy," Four tells us, he is say that if you fall into the moving waters you will die. I like this place too. "Me and Six will be your instructors along with Nolan," He tells us, I am silently happy.

"There are three stages, one physical, one mental and one emotional. At the end of stage one, four of all the initiates include Dauntless-born will be cut and left factionless. At the end of stage three, only ten of all initiates will be awarded with the honor of being a Dauntless member," I know all of this already, but I hear the shock gasps. "Be at the training room at eight tomorrow morning, do not be late," I try to follow Four as he leaves but he was too fast.

"Four," I yell at him, he turns confused. Six left towards the shops, I look at him up and down there is no doubt in my mind. "Can I talk to you?" He is not convince and is very confused.

"If you are hitting on me, me and Six are together," He states, I almost start a laughing fit, I move closer to him so I can whisper.

"Not even close, Tobias," I speak his real name, the only one that knows is Six. His eyes widen and motions for me to follow him, he is taking me to his room. He shuts the door behind him before turning to face me.

"Who are you and how do you know my real name?" He asks almost madly. I smile to him, how can he not see it?

"Who are you?" He moves forward.

"E," I pause looking at his confusion. "But what you really want to know is my real name is Eliya, Eliya Eaton," He looks at me in shock. "I am sister," He looks at me, then tries to pull me in for a hug but I involuntarily flinch, he moves away from me. Realizing something.

"Marcus, did he?" Tobias asks me before I have to answer he knows he guessed correctly. His father, the one that crushed his childhood, that kept him from the real world did the same to me, he abused us.

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Isabele A Harts_**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I am not Veronica Roth, so no do not own Divergent.)**

**_Chapter 2: Tobias' Sister_  
**

He stares at me, with sadness in his eyes. He knows that what ever he went through was worse for me, way worse. "Yes, Marcus beat me," I admit to him, his eyes looked emotionless. "Marcus was crushed by you leaving, not like he ever loved any of us, but when I appeared at the door step, courtesy of our mother, when I was eight it was like a second chance for him. Every time he did anything to me, he reminded me of you and how you live through it but you never learned, so he beat me harder reminding me to be better than my older brother," He sighs sitting down on the bed behind him.

"I am so sorry Eliya, our father can not hurt us here, I will protect you from him," He promises me, but I know the words are fake, are a lie. He can not protect me from the world from the memory of the torture I have been through, that will never go away.

"You can't protect me from a memory," I tell him, his eyes sadden even more before Tris walks in the door of their apartment. She takes one look at me and then to Tobias, she look mad.

"It is not what it looks like," Tobias tried to tell her, I nod not really helping his case.

"It looks like you have a girl initiate in our room," She states, but does not leave the room.

"Listen to her Tris, tell her what you told me," He tells me, taking to know both of us. She looks to me, I look down.

"Your name is Beatrice Prior but you go by the name Six when training initates, his name is Tobias Eaton and goes by the name Four," She looks at me in almost as much shock as Tobias. "My name however is Eliya Eaton and I am Tobias' younger sister," Her eyes widen and looks at Tobias for conformation, he nods. "You go by Six and he goes by Four because of your number of fears. I do not know your fears though," I state, then she looks at me again.

"You are divergent," She states, I nod slightly. She can tell by the way I speak. "Which factions?" She asks. I remember the test. The choose between the knife and the cheese, I chose the knife but placed it in my back pocket. Then there was a growling dog. I remembered something I read in school about this breed of dog, the German Shepard. I yell at to stop but not in english in german, which was a language no one uses in the factions. It froze and a girl appeared from the door shouting as the dog, the dog stay where it stood as the girl patted it head, the dog jumped up before I could stop it and I shoved the girl behind me. Then I was placed in a train, with a man next to me, he asked me if I knew the man on the cover, he looked vaguely familiar and that is what I told the man. Then the man demanded to tell me where I last saw the man and that I could save him but I froze with fear and I told him I actually did not know the man.

"Erudite, Dauntless, Abnegation and Candor," I state to her, Four factions to choose from but I knew my whole life which one I would pick. The one where my brother was waiting for me in, where I would be away from my father, not safe but away.

"Four factions, that is amazing," She states, I nod. I mostly show a lot of Erudite and Dauntless but some Abnegation and Candor traits.

"She went through the same thing I did at home but worse," Tobias states, he trusts Tris and so should I. Tris looks at me sadly, she knows everything.

"You are safe here," She tells me, also a lie, I might not be that Candor but it is obvious.

"I am never safe," I state, Tobias nods at me knowing the feelings I am going through.

"Your Erudite shows too much, hide it, no one here likes Erudite," Tris tells me, I already knew that and was planning how to stop it from showing.

"Do not worry about me telling anyone about your real names, I can keep a secret but do not tell them mine or that I am Tobias sister," I tell both of them, mostly Tris, she nods. I open the door to leave but Tobias stops me by taking my hand I stiffen at the touch but he ignore my tenseness.

"You can trust me," He tells me softly, I see the emotion in his eyes when he thinks about where he has come from. "Our father was a terrible man and I am glad you came here," He says like i did not already know it, he lets go of my arm and my whole body releases all the tense.

"I have been waiting to here those word for sixteen years," I tell him before closing the door behind me. I head to where I know the shops are. I get a bunch of Dauntless looking clothes and out of my grey Abnegation ones, a shoulder revealing black shirt and black skinny jeans. Then I head to the tattoo parlor. I look through the books, deciding what to get done then I remember a quote I wish I could follow and know that is what I want. I tell the lady, Tori, and she gets the works. Within minutes I have a quote written just below where my neck starts, 'Love like you've never been hurt'. I know deep in my heart that I could never follow it, I not just been hurt, I have been broken.

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Isabele A Harts_**


	3. Chapter 3

**(I am not Veronica Roth, so no do not own Divergent.)**

_**Chapter 3: Nolan's Student**_

I woke up in the dormitories and quickly take a shower and head down to the training room, almost a half hour early. I find someone down there but it was not Tobias like I had hoped. It was a man probably younger than Tris by two years, maybe the second initiate group after hers. He had light blond hair that was cut short to his head, he must have been the man Tobias was talking about earlier, Was Nolan his name? The door shut behind me when he look up, then he saw it was only an initiate and stood to look at me.

"Why are you so early?" He asks simply, his dark brown eyes sheered in to my dark blue ones. Then he just turned to look back at the targets he was pinning to the boards. He obviously was not intimated by my presence or he would not have turn his back to me. Not like anyone would be initiated by a short girl that flinched away from everyones touch.

"Early bird," I stated, he seems to get it because does not ask what I meant. He moves on to the next board, doing the same he was doing before.

"Name?" He asks obviously not aware of the initiates he was teaching today.

"E," I stated he turns to look at me smirking.

"You must fit in with Four and Six considering you have a letter as your name," He comments before turning back to the boards. I almost laugh at that, he has no idea. I was observing him and I made a conclusion either he was also divergent or was an Erudite transfer, I was going for the latter. Then he turned to grab a pin and saw me staring at him. "What?" He asks and I do not move my gaze.

"Deciding what faction you transferred from," I tell him, now he stands and looks at me with the same smirk as before.

"How do you know I transferred?" He asks me. "What did you decide on?"

"Erudite," I state quickly. Then I realized, I sounded Erudite myself, shit.

"You know a lot for a stiff," He states implying that I was right in my guess, I shake my head.

"I was never cut out for the Faction I was born into," I state to him, he nodded probably knowing the feeling. We have nothing more to talk about before other initiates walk in, I realized I shared a lot with him, maybe I could trust people again. The thought quickly disappeared when one of the boys brushed up against my arm and I almost jumped backwards. Then I see Tobias and he was looking at me, probably worrying about my skittishness but I was not going to change and was not going to let my guard down.

"Okay initiates, time to get training, first everyone pick up a gun," Everyone complied probably intimated by Tobias, I do the same. Everyone held the guns away from themselves almost in fear. I held it close to my stomach, it was something I could use to protect myself I already liked it. "Watch me, Six and Nolan," Tobias tell everyone, the three of them line up facing a target then all shoot at the same time and I looked to the targets which all had a circular hole in the center circle, bulls-eye.

"But do not worry, we are all prodigies here," Tris reminds all the initiates. My brother, an Abnegation transfer was a prodigy than so could I. Then send us off to shoot, I start aiming at the target, the same board that Tobias shot at. I aim take a deep breath and pull the trigger, the recoil sent me backwards but not enough to make me fall though. I check to board right next to Tobias shot mark was mine. I do that same not missing the center circle the whole time, I see Tobias nod at me looking impressed. Nothing else happens but shooting, I get bored after the first twenty hits but keep going anyway.

Once we break for lunch I head out by myself and sit on a empty table. They do not announce their presence but just sit down next to me, I jump but then quickly realized it was Tobias, Tris and Nolan. They all smile at me, I wondered how close they are with Nolan. "Nice shooting," Tobias tells me, I nod at him simply. I could feel everyone watching me but I kept my head down nervously. A bunch of Dauntless members came at sat at the tables. "E, you know Nolan and these people are, Uriah, Will, Christina, Marlene, Shauna and Zeke," Tobias says, I nod at each one of them. All them look about Tris's age, twenty two while Zeke and Shauna look twenty four, Tobias age.

"I did not know you got a tattoo," Tris exclaims, I place my hand over the sore skin. Tobias raises his eyebrows at me and glances at the tattoo. Then he looks at me like he wants to comfort me but he can not without revealing who he was.

"'Love like you've never been hurt,'" Tris reads aloud so no one else has to lean over to look. "That is beautiful," Tris comments, I smile at her.

"Seems like something Tris would get," Uriah, I think that was his name, says before leans over and gives me a pat on the back. I flinch and move away from his touch, everyone looks at me before Christina changes the subject.

"So you gone shopping for Dauntless clothes and dresses?" Christina asks me, I nod. "Maybe later we can go together some time when you run out of clothes," She says, she seems nice so I agree. Then lunch ended and I follow Tris and Tobias back to the training room.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	4. Chapter 4

**(I am not Veronica Roth, so no do not own Divergent.)**

_**Chapter 4: Eric's Enemy**_

"Okay knives time," Tris announces being the only remotely approachable instructor, everyone was terrified of Tobias and Nolan they just steer clear of. She stands in front of the board her short frame brings her head only to the middle of the center circle, perfect height. My brother raises the knifes, aims it above Tris' head, he takes a breath. Then he lets the breath out as he lets go, the same thing i did with the guns, I heard a thud as the knife hits and sticks in the board above her head. Then Nolan steps up, Tris does not look scared but Tobias does. Nolan aims and Tobias gives him the 'if-you-hit-her-I-am-going-to-kill-you' look and I almost laugh. Nolan aims and quickly let goes of the knife, it hits right next to her left ear and he does the same on her right ear, not hitting either ears. Then Nolan takes Tris' spot as Tris aims the knife at him, she aims and lets go. It hit right in between Nolan's middle and ring finger. Everyone gasps and Nolan laughs lightly hitting Tris on her shoulder for scaring him. Then the send us off, I concentrate on the target, aiming my dagger. I let go of the dagger as my arm swigs forward, it hits the center target on my first shot not moving from the center the whole time. I never miss the center circle, Nolan looks at me impressed before looking at the initiate in front of him.

"You will in the morning be fight training and afternoon you will be fighting each other, you will have three fights before stage one is over, that will make or break your places and see if you get cut," Tobias told everyone, they all nodded looking scared. We all headed to dinner, I sat in the same seat that we sat in before with all the same people gathered at our table. I see someone enter the hall, looks around Tobias age but walks like he owns the compound. He has darker hair than Tobias and me but is was on the longer side, he had dark eyes, I could tell her was not Dauntless-born.

"Eric, he is Dauntless Leader, one of five," Tris states before I even ask. I nod a thanks to her, I realize he was walking towards our table. Eric sits on the other side of Tobias, Tris was on my left while Tobias was on my right.

"Eric," Tobias recognizes his presences, they were not friends. I could see the annoyance in my brothers demeanor, I already did not like Eric.

"Four," Eric says back. "New initiate?" He asks now looking at me, Tobias stiffens and nods. Eric sticks his hand out, I do not take it, knowing that he wanted to shake my hand, I pretending not to know just because I did not want to touch him. "She a stiff?" Eric asks my brother, Tobias then finally speaks up.

"You can ask her," Tobias states, great now I have to talk to this guy. I nod at him, not speaking to him.

"Why are you sitting at a table of Dauntless members?" He asks curiously, Will now speaks up for me.

"She isn't, we are sitting with a initiate," Will tells Eric, Eric seems to realized no one is talking while he sits there and moves to leave the dining hall.

"Have fun fighting tomorrow," Eric says almost spitting the words out, he places a hand on my shoulder, I shy away from the touch and Eric glances back at me before leaving the dining hall. I have made a conclusion, we are not friends, no, we are enemies. I do not see how I can be enemies with someone second after you meet them but it happened. Tobias glares at Eric's back before he leave the dining hall, then looks at me softly.

I stare at the name next to mine, Scott, I turn to the boy with light brown hair and taunting brown eyes, this was not going to fare well. I step up to the mat, I see Tobias watching my every move, he showed no emotion. Scott advances on me, he sends a fist flying towards my stomach, I block it and searing pain flies up my hand. I sent a punch that makes contact with his nose, making it bleed, Scott does a kick that collides with my stomach. I get winded but stay up, I block his knee that was aiming for my stomach. Then he throws I punch I was not ready for and it contacts with my face. I freeze, I remember when Marcus used to slap me across the face, the pain that only took over my face then but my whole childhood. Then Scott kicks me again in the stomach and punches my face again, I fall to the floor and he kicks me, I ball up into a position that I used to go in when my father used to beat me. I use cry and cry but he would never stop and neither did Scott, I did not scream or cry at this time, I never cry anymore. To Marcus crying was a sign of weakness that he would beat me for. Scott kept kicking me, I never fell unconscious.

"Stop," Someone yelled, I see someone crouch in front of me. Tobias. He lifts me up pulling me out of the ring and set me back on my feet, "What happened?" He asks me. He crouches in front of me and I flinch backwards, moving away from him, I know he is my brother but I can not help my reflexes, reflexes that Marcus drilled into me. I shy away from anyone that lifts a hand or touches me, I am a coward.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	5. Chapter 5

**(I am not Veronica Roth, I do not own Divergent.)  
**

**_Chapter 5: Scott's Target_ **

We have to fight again today but I already can feel pain in my muscles, my nose was bruised but not broken and my stomach was covered in purple discoloring. I walk to the boards, seeing Scott laughing at my uneven gait from the corner of my eye. Gary's name was next to mine, I observed the boy I was going to be fighting. He was lean and tall, but not at all muscular, I hoped I could beat him. All I had to do was push all thought of Marcus out of my mine and then I could fight, and fight strong. Gary approaches the ring, eyes looking nervous he was one of the Candor loud-mouths. I watched him walk and decide I was going to be faster and had to make the first move, I send a kick into his side before he realized we had started. I block a punch he sent towards my face, then I punched into his stomach. The next move he made was a big mistake, he punched to slowly towards my stomach and I grabbed it twisting his arm around so he had to kneel in front of me. I had his arm positioned around his back so with one move I would swiftly dislocate his shoulder, I did not though, I punched him straight to the temple so he blacked out. I shook him back awake and told him I was sorry before I left the ring. Tris smiled at me and Tobias stood by my side, I could feel eyes watching me so I turned. It was Nolan, he nodded at me slowly, I turned back to Tobias who seemed to see our exchange raising his eyebrows at me, I shrugged. Nolan intimated me more than Tobias did only because I have only talked to him once whereas Tobias is my brother, I wondered why he kept watching me. All the initiates were watching me, I was finally competition for them. Then I see Scott and his friend Mike, staring at me but not while smiling they were glaring, their glares were full of hatred.

"Watch your back," Nolan comments as he passes me to get to the door, Tobias did not seem to see it. Nolan leaves before there was a response from me, I just stared at the door closing. We had one more fight before the end of stage one and I was ready, I just needed to win so I would be higher up in the rankings. Helena and Taw where the people I would say were going to get kicked out, Helena was from Erudite and could not throw a punch. Taw was from Candor and was too big and slow to get in any punches before he is taken down. Scott and Mike were on the top of the list, not yet lost a fight hopefully me trailing closely behind. Nobody else raised any alarms but their we ten of us and twelve Dauntless-borns, at the end would be leaving eight factionless and four would be leaving tomorrow. I headed to lunch, sitting with Tobias and Tris. Nolan sat next to me today with Tobias on the otherside, every time our arms brushed up against each other my heart jumped, was I crushing on a twenty year old? His eyes were hard whenever he looked at me, almost mad me what to turn away but I never did.

"Hey E, Zeke and I are holding one of our amazing parties, do you want to come? It is tomorrow after stage one," Uriah tells me.

"Sure," I say quickly.

"What about you Nolan?" Uriah asks.

"I heard your parties are the best, only been to one though ,so sure," Nolan says to him. Everyone was going, including my brother, awkward.

I walked into the training to Nolan standing straight in front of me, I step backwards so I can actually see his face. "Sorry," I said under my breath but he could hear me, he was at least six foot while I was only five foot three inches making me tiny compared to him. Then he moves his hand to place it on my shoulder, I flinch but I do not move, the muscles in my shoulder tense. He walks around and walks away not saying a word, I walk into the training room and within seconds everyone else is also already in the room. I look at the name, Mike, I was fighting the second best fighter in our initiation class. I see Tobias' face, he does not look nervous for me and I step towards Mike. Before Mike realizes I had three punches in his gut, he kicks making contact with my stomach, then he punches my face but I dodge. I punch his face and he almost fell forward before righting himself, he spits out the blood from his mouth. The I knee him in the gut and he throws a sloppy punch swinging at my neck, I grab his arm and kick him so he falls forward but I hold his arm behind him and with one swift hit to the elbow and I break his arm, I push not hard enough to break it but enough so that he cries out and then I let go and he falls straight on his face. I walk away from Mike who was now getting carried to the infirmary. Then Tobias goes the pat me on the back I trip forward flinching from his hand, I feel someone catch me with strong arms. He rights me to my feet and I look at him, Nolan. "Thanks," I tell Nolan, he nods and Tobias just glares at him.

_Scott_

_Tyler_

_E_

_Mike _

_Lynch_

_Ryle_

_Rocky_

_Helena _

_Taw_

__I was not last, even better that I was third. Helena and Taw were cut and were leaving tomorrow, Scott was happy with his results while Mike was not. Tyler was also friends with Scott and Mike so I was now their enemy.

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Isabele A Harts _**


	6. Chapter 6

**(I do not own Divergent.) **

_**Chapter 6: Christina's Friend**_

I was standing at the mirror of the dormitories, I had a tight, short, black dress the was a-symmetrical. I stare at my reflection before I leave towards Uriah apartment, I only know where it is because Christina showed me when she was doing my makeup earlier.

"E," I hear Christina call to me, I turn and smile at her. "You look amazing," I look at Christina, she is wearing a tight black sequined dress that showed off her figure.

"No, you look stunning," I comment, we reached the room.

"No, you look amazing," Christina retorts smiling.

"Yes, you both look beautiful," Tris says before pulling us into the apartment. I see everyone milling around, including Will who Christina goes and kisses. I see Tobias in the corner of the room near the kitchen.

"Hey," He says as he sees me, I smile. "You better not be drinking any beer tonight," He says when he notice me staring at his bottle, I look at him.

"Of course I would not," I tell him with sarcasm. "Uriah, beer me," I tell him, he chucks a bottle through the air but it was too high and Tobias catches it instead. He wags his finger at me before laughing and handing me the bottle. I crack it open on the table, I do not drink much and never had but I much sure only to have that one bottle. I see Nolan approach our table, he stands there but I do not say anything to him.

"Nolan," Tobias says to him, Nolan just nods back and notices the beer in my hands and raises his eyebrows. I just smirk at him and he laughs, Tobias just stares at us like we are insane. "Tris," Tobias calls to his girlfriend, Tris walks over to us.

"What?" She asks.

"These two are insane and are laughing when no words were even spoke," Tobias complains to Tris, Tris laughs and looks at us we shrug at the same time. Then Tris kisses Tobias, Nolan and I just groan at them.

"Come on I did not need to see that," I complain to Tobias, he just smiles back at me and locks lips with his girlfriend. Nolan and I just look away from the kissing and just look at each other instead. We laugh at each other and then Uriah walks up to us, smiling.

"What did you not need to see?" He asks me, I smile and point at my brother who is still kissing Tris. "Come one guys no PDA at my party," I laugh at Uriah's words and so does Nolan, now Tris and Tobias look at us weird again. Then Tobias steals both our drinks sniffing it then he shrug and gave them back.

"What was that for, Four?" Nolan asked him, Tris just laughed.

"Checking for peace serum?" She asks Tobias, Tobias nods and we all laugh. Then I realized that everyone was a bit tipsy but me, I smile, I always know when someone is drunk.

"Hey E, did you know that you are really pretty?" Nolan says, I have been counting his beers, he was up to about six or seven. I just smile at him, I look at Tobias and he just shrugs back at me, us and Tris being the only none drunk ones.

"Your drunk Nolan," I tell him, he shakes his head fiercely.

"No I am not, I could throw a knife at my own head right now," He tells me, Tobias and I just crack up laughing.

"You can never throw a dagger at your own head, somber or not," I tell him, he just looks at me like I am insane. "It is true Nolan," Then he leans forward to pull me in to a crushing hug when I jump backwards.

"What no hug for me?" He asks then he tries again but this time I just flinched and fell to the floor. Now Tobias stepped in and pulled Nolan back for me while I stood.

"Get off her," He tells Nolan, Nolan just shakes his head and walked off. I headed towards the door meaning to leave Tobias closes the door behind me and talks to me in the hall. "You know he did not mean any of that?" He asks me, I nod.

"He was drunk,"

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Not Veronica Roth, Not Divergent writer.)**

_**Chapter 7: Tobias' Team**_

"Initiates, Listen up. Today you have a day off but at eight tonight meet us at the train," Tobias tells us and then leaves the dormitory. Helena and Taw had already left the Dauntless head-quarters and nobody seem to have missed them. I walked towards the pit hoping to see Christina or Will but I had no such luck. I heard someone call my name and I came face to face with Nolan, or was it more face to stomach because I was really short.

"Hey E, can I talk to you?" He asks me, I smiled.

"Sure,"

"I heard what I did last night," He began, my smile fades.

"You mean when you were drunk?" I ask him back and he nods. "You know what, it does not matter," I tell him, he smiles thankfully.

"But sorry," He says, then the silence grows. "What happened last night?" He asks me curiously, I just laughed and so did he.

"Well before or after we freaked Four out by just laughing at each other?" I remind him, he laughs.

"No, I remember that. That was good, after that goes a bit blurry," He says to me.

"Well I told you, you were drunk and you said, no I am fine I can throw a knife at my own head right now," I tell him and we both laugh. Then Christina comes up to me and whispers to me.

"Four wants to see you, in his room," She says, my brother.

"Hey Nolan I have to go. See you later," I tell him, he smiles and just walks away, I walk towards Tobias room. I open the door and he is sitting there. "What?" I growl at him.

"You are not happy to see me," Tobias comments, I just glare at him. "Did Nolan apologize to you?" He asks me. Wait he was the one who sent Nolan to talk to me?

"Do not meddle in my life ever again," I sneer at him, then he looks sad.

"But I am your brother," He says like that makes everything okay.

"You found out I existed on monday," I growl at him.

"Your right I am sorry," He says softly, then I feel bad.

"I am too, I better get going," I say before I leave the room.

/page break/

"Okay, Six and I will pick first and Lauren and Nolan will pick the other team," Tobias tell everyone, everyone nods.

"E," Tobias calls, I smile and walk over to him.

"Lynch," Scott picks.

"Ryle,"

"Mike,"

"Rocky,"

"Scott,"

"Tyler," Tobias finally picks. Then they go onto Dauntless-borns, "Okay everyone get ready for capture the flag," Tobias announces.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	8. Chapter 8

**(Not Veronica Roth, Sorry.)**

_**Chapter 8: Mike's Victim**_

Our team headed off towards the ferris wheel, Tobias and Tris just look up to it laughing. We hid the flag deep into one of the surrounding trees so no one could find it and we made a plan. We were going to make two teams, one that made a distraction so we could run at them and the other to actually get the flag. I was part of the latter team. Everyone headed forward yelling and shouting while the rest of us stayed back, we watched them, laughing. Then we decided to run now and I follow a couple of the Dauntless-born breaking up when we reached the woods, I was far behind. Then I could hear happy shouting, we had won. I tried to find my way out of the woods but I could not.

"Look who it is," Someone sneered, Scott. "The stiff," Mike chuckled from behind him.

"Maybe we should teach you a lesson, I do not like coming fourth to you," Mike hissed, I knew he was resentful. Scott came forward and I backed up against a tree but he kept advancing.

"Get away from me," I growled at him, trying to sound tough. They just laughed, Scott grabbed my throat pinning me to the tree, Mike did the same around my waist. I struggled but to no success.

"Stop struggling," Scott commanded, but I did not. I pushed against their weight Mike moved his hand to my chest to push me back to the tree, he touched my chest. "Fine have it your way," Scott said before he pushed harder against my throat making me gag and spit. Then he let go of my throat and placed both his hands on my shoulders, I was now several inches off the ground. "You scream you die," He whispers to me.

"Make her beg us to stop," Mike tell Scott, Scott smirked. Scott raises one of his hands and I flinch, he slaps me straight across the face. "Beg," Mike told me, I shook my head. Then they punch me straight in the stomach, if they were not holding me up I would have fell to the floor already, then Mike slapped me across the face again.

"Beg I to stop or I will beat you until you die," Scott commanded me, I know I had to. They kneed me in the stomach and punched me across the face, I groaned in agony, I know I had, I had to beg them. They repeatedly kneed me in the stomach, I cried out softly. "Beg now," He whispered.

"Please," I whispered to them, they smiled at each other but did not stop kneeing me in the stomach. "Please stop," I told them, I was defeated. They kept going and going.

"I am waiting for the exact words," Scott whispered menacingly to me. I know I had to. I could hear footsteps coming towards us. "He is coming. Beg now or I will kill you, "

"I beg you," I scream to them, I felt the hands come away, someone had pulled both the boys off me. I curled up into a ball against the tree, I could hear the boys getting beat to pulp in front of me but I put my hand in my hands, feeling the bruised showing across my check. Then I felt my stomach, it was tender and soft. I could hear the beating of the boys had stopped, I could hear his advance towards me. Then he placed a hand on my shoulder, I flinched shuffling away from the touch, he moved the hand.

"E," He said, I opened my eyes expecting to see my brother but instead crouching in front of me was Nolan. "Can you stand?" He asks me, I tried to stand but fell into Nolan's open arms. He picked me up, one arm under my knees the other under my head, then he walked towards what I expect is the train. Then I saw my brother, he looked furious.

"Why are you touching her?" Tobias hissed to Nolan, then he must of saw my bruises or my defeated looking eyes. "Who did this?" Tobias growling at Nolan, Nolan pointed back towards the trees with one hand.

"Scott and Mike," Nolan says, Tobias nodded.

"I am guessing you know by now," Tobias said to Nolan, no one else was around.

"That she is your sister?" Nolan asks, Tobias nods. "I knew that from the second I saw her,"

"Take her to my room, Tris can take care of her until I get there," Tobias told Nolan, Nolan nodded moving his whole body. I see Tobias walk off, I close my eyes.I can feel the rocking of his steps, the strength in his arms. I can hear the train but I can not move, he just runs towards the train and jumps with me still in his arms, he is a couple inches taller the Tobias but I still find it amazing that he made it into the train. I feel him set me down on the floor and he slides down to sit next to me, I hear sigh.

"Nolan," I croak to his my throat burning, I could hear him turn to face me, my eyes refused to open. "What do you know?" I ask him.

"Everything,"

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	9. Chapter 9

**(Still not Veronica Roth, Still do not own Divergent.)**

_**Chapter 9: Nolan's Friend**_

I wake up, feeling the bruises along my stomach and my face. I look around I am in Tobias' room, I see him on a chair across from the couch I was laying on. I see a clock, it only says seven in the morning, I had time to get to training.

"Eliya, you are awake," Tobias says, it was nice to hear my name.

"Tobias," I croak my throat still sore.

"Yes?" He asks me.

"How does Nolan know?" I ask Tobias, then there was a knock at the door, Tobias went to get it and standing there was Nolan himself.

"Why don't you ask him," Tobias tells me before he leaves the room, leaving me with Nolan. Nolan goes and sits on the chair, looking at me.

"How do you feel?" He asks me.

"Like someone beat me up," I say back, he does not laugh just grimaces. "What do you know and how?" I ask him. He nervous fiddles with his fingers, looking away from me.

"I am not an Erudite like you said, I am Abnegation like you," He tells me and pauses. "I do not know much but that Four is your brother and Four is not his real name, Tobias is and E is not yours, Eliya is. Marcus Eaton is your father and he beat you," He tells me shuttering over the last words.

"So how do you know?"

"I only know this from being observant, when you were at the choosing ceremony and Marcus handed you the knife, I saw the way you look at him with hatred, he must of been someone important in your life, him being your father made the most sense. Then the way you act around Four and he acts around you it is obvious you are biologically related, making you siblings. I know your names because my father knew Marcus and told me about Four and told me the other day on visiting day, he comes maybe every year only. I know Marcus abuses you because of your interactions with other people and the way you flinch, I know it is involuntary,"

"That is a lot of noticing just for a Abnegation, you sure you not a Candor or Erudite?" I ask him, he shakes his head chuckling, I am now sure he is a Divergent.

"We have to go to training can you walk?" He asks me, I nod this time slowly standing up. My joint click in protest and my stomach pains from the muscles stretching. I could walk and Nolan closes the apartment door behind me. When I finally reach the simulation room I could see Scott and Mike in the corner of my eye, they were glaring but their face looked worse than me.

"Okay, so in this test you will be test on how fast you can get out of fears but slowing your heart. Good luck," I hear Tris say. There are three instructor so three initiates at a time go.

"Rocky, Ryle and E," They call, I have to go to Tobias while Rocky was with Nolan and Ryle was with Tris. I walk into the room, I sit on the seat and look into my brother eyes, he looks concerned but no longer scared for me.

"I will inject you with this and you will go into a simulation," Tobias tells me, there must be a camera in here because he was being very cautious. I nod and he injects it into my neck going very slowly so I do not move away, after he was done I rub my throat with my hands, it must be bruised from last night. Then I felt my eyes closed and I drift into the simulation.

I was in the middle of a river, it had no current but I could not touch the floor, I can see other people around me jumping in and swimming to the far side. I see Tobias, Tris, Nolan, Christina and Will along with all of the people in my initiation group.

"Come on E," Will yelled to me, I tried to move towards them kicking and swimming but I got no closer to the shore than I was before I started, my breathing got more labored and I kicked harder and swam stronger but got nowhere.

"Come on it was easy for us," Tris yells, I start panicking, kicking and thrashing to get to the shore but nothing happened. I finally take a huge breath and tried swimming under the water to reach the shore, I kick and thrash but to no avail. Then suddenly I am back in the simulation room with Tobias looking over me.

"Was that bad?" I ask him, very confused about how long that took. "What does it mean?"

"It took you two minutes and forty five seconds almost exactly what I got eight years ago. To answer your other question it symbolizes weakness and that you are afraid of feeling weak compared to others,"

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	10. Chapter 10

**(Still not Veronica Roth)(Want to shout out for 'save the manatee', thanks for the idea)**

_**Chapter 10: Eliya's Torturer**_

I prepared for my second fear, I watched everyone go before me, them all taking at least five minutes to get out of the fear. Scott was panicking and screaming in his seat and so was Mike, they were not doing well. This time I head into Nolan's room, he smiles at me as I sit down. I really do not want him to see my fears but I am sure Tobias does not want to see mine. He slowly moves the injection closer to my neck, he injects it to my neck as softly as he could. I nod to thank him for being understanding of my reflexes before I drift off into the simulation.

I can see where I am and I already begin to panic, I am at my home, my home in Abnegation. Then suddenly I am in the closet, the place where Marcus would put me to calm down, I feel the walls close in on me. It gets closer and closer, until it is on each of my shoulders. It was not crushing me but just resting there, my breath quickens. I sit there hyperventilating like I did in real life, real life. This is fake, I remember. I take a deep breath, I move so my hands are on the wall and push on them, the wall moves outwards and I hold it there. I breath and wake up in the simulation room with Nolan. He looks at me before quickly typing on the computer.

"What, what happened?" I asked him, he looks worried as he does something on the computer. We walk out and get looks from the other initiates but they have already gone so I was Nolan's last initiate. He walks briskly to the apartments, with me trailing him, he does not say anything. Then he closes the door behind me, and stands in front of me.

"Your?" He says not daring to say the word, I nod at him. "You never told me," He argues, is he really doing this?

"It is not something that comes up in a normal conversation Nolan," I tell him. "You never told me you are," I pull on him, he just looks at me.

"How do you know?" He says, I just chuckle at him.

"Play dumb does not look attractive on you," I inform him.

"Why do I normally look attractive?" He jokes but I just blush. "Anyway why am I dumb?"

"Not like you did not know that I was," I argue with him softly.

"Maybe we are both extremely smart," Nolan comments I laugh and so does he. Then we both pause looking at each other, but someone knocks on the door. Nolan goes and opens it, Tobias glares at him but then just looks at me.

"What is going on? You know what never mind, Eliya we have a problem," Tobias tells me, I looked to Nolan and Nolan just shrugs.

"What?" I ask Tobias.

"Marcus is here," He tells me, I sit on the bed rubbing temples with my fingers. "Nobody knows he is our father but that a Abnegation leader is here to see us,"He tries to tell me, I was starting to panic but Tobias comes and sits next to me, not touching me but just sitting there.

"I do not want to see him," I tell Tobias softly, trying not to call Marcus every name I can think of. Tobias sighs as well doing the same thing I was, rubbing his temples.

"You look like siblings right now," Nolan tells us, I hear a click and I realize he took a picture with his phone.

" Nolan," Tobias and I both yell at him, he just laughs but then we all freeze standing at the door was Eric.

"Well isn't this just the cutest thing. Four I told you already, Marcus from Abnegation is wait for you and E in my office and don't ask me why, he did not say," Eric tells us, good no one should know about us. Tobias and I walk slowly to Eric's office, we do not talk until we reach the office door, he reaches for it but I stop him.

"I don't want to do this," I tell Tobias, he nods but just takes my hand and squeezes it.

"I don't either but we don't have a choice," He tells me, he lets go of my hand and opens the door. It creaks as it opens and reveals the face I never wanted to see again. My torturer, my nightmare, the person I hated the most, that made me afraid of the world and he just happened to be my father. He looks up from the papers in front of him and smiles at us like he is happy to see us.

"Hello Son, Hello Daughter. I see you have met,"

_**Sincerely,**_

**_Isabele A Harts_**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Not Veronica Roth do not own Divergent**.)

_**Chapter 11: Eliya's Protector**_

"Marcus, we have nothing to say to you," Tobias speaks for me, Marcus must have realized he can not do anything to two now trained Dauntless and just sits there watching us.

"I cannot come and see my children?" Marcus asks us, I look to Tobias, I have nothing to say to him.

"No you cannot, do not ever come back here," Tobias tells him, we begin to leave together but Marcus grabs my arm. I tense my arm and was about to turn around and punch him but I thought not too. "You let go of her right now or you will no longer have an arm," Tobias threatens him, Marcus drops my arm but just smirks at Tobias.

"You would not do anything to me," Marcus taunts him, Tobias just smiles at him.

"Maybe not but not for the reason you think. It is because I do not want to end up like you," Tobias spits at him, the door was still open and I realized that Nolan was leaning on the door frame.

"He might not hit you, but I will," Nolan tells Marcus, he punches Marcus straight across the face. "Don't ever touch any of them again," He spits at Marcus, Marcus stands holding his nose that was most likely broken.

"Look at that, my daughter has an admirer," Marcus sneers, Nolan just laughs at that, Tobias just standing next to me watching to whole thing unfold.

"No your daughter had a friend, something you never let her have," Nolan tells him, Tobias and I just smirk at each before Nolan walks out and we both follow him. "You okay?" Nolan asks me once we reached in front of Tobias' room, it was late and I should probably heading back to the dormitories.

"Yes, fine. What was that with Marcus?" I ask him, he just flashes a look at me before looking back at Tobias.

"You should probably go, Tris was looking for you earlier," Nolan tells Tobias. Tobias nods a thanks at him before going into his apartment leaving me and Nolan again. "You should head to bed, you have one more fear before stage two is over," He tells me, he walks towards his apartment without a word but turns to glance back at me winking.

/Page Break/

"Initiates, today is your last day of stage two, try hard and tonight the results will come out," Tris tells everyone. Everyone whispers among themselves, I was not paying much attention and I had no idea who was doing well in the rankings. I heard Tobias call my name and I was in Nolan's room again, I headed there quickly sitting down. He did not say anything and neither did I, he just slowly and softly injected the serum and I drifted into the simulation.

I was in the training room, Tobias was standing in front of me, he look mad. There was no one else here so he must be mad at me. He was yelling at me but I could hear no words, I could feel my body pulse with sobs but I heard no sound. Then he lifted his hand and flinched away from him and put my hand up against his blow that never came, then he left the room leaving me alone. I cried and cried my body was shaking with fear and sadness. Then I calmed myself and I woke up next to Nolan. I was afraid of not trusting people.

"That was amazing," Nolan said under his breath, I look at him.

"What?" I ask him, he shakes his head smiling.

"Two minutes exactly, that is the best score since," He pauses but I already know what he was going to say.

"Since Four?" I ask him, he nods. He had no more initiates and I was just watching him clean up the simulation.

"What?" He asks me, I just smile at him and he smiles back.

"Nothing, just watching you," I tell him, he finally had finished and we headed off. "Can we talk?" He nods knowing what I mean, somewhere where there is no camera. He takes me to his apartment and we sit on the bed, together.

"What did you need to talk about?" He asked me.

"Does it get easier?" He looks at me confused. "To trust people,"

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	12. Chapter 12

**(Still do not own Divergent)**

_**Chapter 13: Scott's Lover**_

We had free day off today before stage three started tomorrow, I went shopping with Lynch who was in third place after Scott and we not resentful at all. I could feel Scott and Mike's eye watching me all day, I could feel their glares in my back. I just walked with my head down talking to Lynch like nothing was wrong, how wrong could I get? I knew Scott and Mike were planning something but I never actually believe they would try to kill me again. I never let Lynch out of my sight, they could not do anything while she was around, she might not be able to fight very well but two against two was much better odds. We sat in the dormitories just talking about clothes, tattoos anything we could think of, I do not know when I got to be such good friends with her. We were all really tired and were going to head off to bed and I remembered that during all the meals I had not see Tobias or Nolan even once. I heard everyones breaths go even so I decided to relax, I was about to drift off the sleep when I a clothe in my mouth and hands around my eyes. I knew instantly it was Scott and Mike getting their revenge. They dragged me towards the training room, I assumed while I kicked and twisted in protest. Then I felt them set me down on the floor and their hand move away from my eyes, I got my stare straight as I faced them.

"Now, I thought we warned you the first time that we do not like losing to a stiff, no less a girl," Scott hissed to me, I just glare at him. He punched me straight across the face. "Now if I remove the clothe you are not going to scream or I will beat you until you die," He warns me, I just glare not moving. He punches me straight across the face again and I fall backwards, now laying on the floor, dots began to appear in my vision. "Now you are not going to scream, you understand me?" I really had no chose now, so I nodded. He removed the clothe from my mouth and I turn to scream and he slaps me across the face. "You little," He pauses at the swear word but I know what he meant. "Now the only reason you did not die that other night was because your boyfriend was there to save you, now where is he now?" He asks me, I shake my head.

"Scott, I told you scare her, I never agreed that I would help you kill her," Mike hissed at Scott, Scott just turned and glared at him.

"Well then that is too bad for you," Scott growls at Mike, Mike advances on him.

"You cannot kill another initiate, no matter how much you hate losing to them," Mike tells Scott, I had no where to go considering they were standing by the door. Scott swings at Mike and Mike dodges but the Scott aims for his stomach and make contact. Mike knowing he was never going to win this fight ran off, Scott now turns to me and I realize we are alone.

"You know what the funny thing is E?" He asks me, he was walking closer to me and I did not answer. "Is that I actually loved you," He tells me, I almost laugh with shock but that would not be good for me now. "You know we are only going to do this because in about two minutes, your boyfriend is going to be at the control room," Scott told me, what is he talking about? I know that Nolan works in the control room with Tobias but what did that have to do with anything. "Now you are going to do exactly what you say or I will make sure you do not wake up tomorrow," He tells me. Then he pulls me to a standing position and smashes his lips to mine, I pull away.

"Get. Off. Me." I tell him, then he just smirks.

"I told you to do everything I say, do you already not remember," He reminds me, this time when he kisses me I have no choice but to kiss him back, not matter how much I did not want to. Then he wraps his arms around me and I pull away again. "Do I have to tell you to do everything? You know what, just make it believable because if you don't I will kill you and then Lynch and Ryle and everyone you care about," He tells me, I really have no choice and I cannot beat him in fight considering he will probably know it will come. He kisses me again and I forcefully kiss him back, I was almost sobbing with regret. He laced his fingers around my back and pulled me closer to him so our chests were touch, I wanted to cry. Make it believable, I remember his words and I do as he said. I put my hands behind his head pushing his head closer to mine, I run my fingers through his hair. Then he shoves me to the floor and he falls on top of me, pinning me to the floor, I gasp in shock. His weight was crushing me and I almost cried in pain, I could feel him smile when he kisses me. He rolls over so now I am on top of him, he puts his hands under my shirt moving it higher up my back, I shivered from his cold hands. Then he unclips my bra quickly and I try to pull away now, this was too far, he rolls so he is on top of me again. "I told you, believable," He hisses, he kisses me and rolls so I am on top of him again. He moves his hand along my rib cage closer to my chest, I really do not want to. I could feel his hands on my chest, this felt so wrong, this time I rolled so he was on top crushing my shoulders to the floor. I fake passion as I kiss him hoping he will stop touching me, but he does not. Then I hear the door open and someone rushing, "Nice acting," He comments before he goes flying across the room, I hear someone punch him and from his word earlier I know it is Nolan. Scott only did this because he knew Nolan would come, my head was pulsing with pain and I do not know what I was thinking. I still hear him beating Scott so I sit up, moving my arms so I can redo my bra and I sit there in a ball position, a safe position.

"Eliya," Nolan whispers after he in done with Scott, he moves closer to me and I inch away.

"Get away from me," I whisper.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	13. Chapter 13

**(Still do not own Divergent)**

_**Chapter 13: Scott's Lover**_

We had free day off today before stage three started tomorrow, I went shopping with Lynch who was in third place after Scott and we not resentful at all. I could feel Scott and Mike's eye watching me all day, I could feel their glares in my back. I just walked with my head down talking to Lynch like nothing was wrong, how wrong could I get? I knew Scott and Mike were planning something but I never actually believe they would try to kill me again. I never let Lynch out of my sight, they could not do anything while she was around, she might not be able to fight very well but two against two was much better odds. We sat in the dormitories just talking about clothes, tattoos anything we could think of, I do not know when I got to be such good friends with her. We were all really tired and were going to head off to bed and I remembered that during all the meals I had not see Tobias or Nolan even once. I heard everyones breaths go even so I decided to relax, I was about to drift off the sleep when I a clothe in my mouth and hands around my eyes. I knew instantly it was Scott and Mike getting their revenge. They dragged me towards the training room, I assumed while I kicked and twisted in protest. Then I felt them set me down on the floor and their hand move away from my eyes, I got my stare straight as I faced them.

"Now, I thought we warned you the first time that we do not like losing to a stiff, no less a girl," Scott hissed to me, I just glare at him. He punched me straight across the face. "Now if I remove the clothe you are not going to scream or I will beat you until you die," He warns me, I just glare not moving. He punches me straight across the face again and I fall backwards, now laying on the floor, dots began to appear in my vision. "Now you are not going to scream, you understand me?" I really had no chose now, so I nodded. He removed the clothe from my mouth and I turn to scream and he slaps me across the face. "You little," He pauses at the swear word but I know what he meant. "Now the only reason you did not die that other night was because your boyfriend was there to save you, now where is he now?" He asks me, I shake my head.

"Scott, I told you scare her, I never agreed that I would help you kill her," Mike hissed at Scott, Scott just turned and glared at him.

"Well then that is too bad for you," Scott growls at Mike, Mike advances on him.

"You cannot kill another initiate, no matter how much you hate losing to them," Mike tells Scott, I had no where to go considering they were standing by the door. Scott swings at Mike and Mike dodges but the Scott aims for his stomach and make contact. Mike knowing he was never going to win this fight ran off, Scott now turns to me and I realize we are alone.

"You know what the funny thing is E?" He asks me, he was walking closer to me and I did not answer. "Is that I actually loved you," He tells me, I almost laugh with shock but that would not be good for me now. "You know we are only going to do this because in about two minutes, your boyfriend is going to be at the control room," Scott told me, what is he talking about? I know that Nolan works in the control room with Tobias but what did that have to do with anything. "Now you are going to do exactly what you say or I will make sure you do not wake up tomorrow," He tells me. Then he pulls me to a standing position and smashes his lips to mine, I pull away.

"Get. Off. Me." I tell him, then he just smirks.

"I told you to do everything I say, do you already not remember," He reminds me, this time when he kisses me I have no choice but to kiss him back, not matter how much I did not want to. Then he wraps his arms around me and I pull away again. "Do I have to tell you to do everything? You know what, just make it believable because if you don't I will kill you and then Lynch and Ryle and everyone you care about," He tells me, I really have no choice and I cannot beat him in fight considering he will probably know it will come. He kisses me again and I forcefully kiss him back, I was almost sobbing with regret. He laced his fingers around my back and pulled me closer to him so our chests were touch, I wanted to cry. Make it believable, I remember his words and I do as he said. I put my hands behind his head pushing his head closer to mine, I run my fingers through his hair. Then he shoves me to the floor and he falls on top of me, pinning me to the floor, I gasp in shock. His weight was crushing me and I almost cried in pain, I could feel him smile when he kisses me. He rolls over so now I am on top of him, he puts his hands under my shirt moving it higher up my back, I shivered from his cold hands. Then he unclips my bra quickly and I try to pull away now, this was too far, he rolls so he is on top of me again. "I told you, believable," He hisses, he kisses me and rolls so I am on top of him again. He moves his hand along my rib cage closer to my chest, I really do not want to. I could feel his hands on my chest, this felt so wrong, this time I rolled so he was on top crushing my shoulders to the floor. I fake passion as I kiss him hoping he will stop touching me, but he does not. Then I hear the door open and someone rushing, "Nice acting," He comments before he goes flying across the room, I hear someone punch him and from his word earlier I know it is Nolan. Scott only did this because he knew Nolan would come, my head was pulsing with pain and I do not know what I was thinking. I still hear him beating Scott so I sit up, moving my arms so I can redo my bra and I sit there in a ball position, a safe position.

"Eliya," Nolan whispers after he in done with Scott, he moves closer to me and I inch away.

"Get away from me," I whisper.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_

**Also to the guest that is reviewing, I am getting them through my email but they are not appearing, curious. Make an account so I can talk to you, I love you enthusiasm on my fanfiction.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Now, it is finally in Nolan POV but I still do not own Divergent. Enjoy)**

_**Chapter 14: Eliya's Guard**_

**POV NOLAN**

I stood there not moving, I knew that Tobias was right behind me, I was thinking that as he burst through the doors. He comes over to whisper to me, I just look at him.

"What the hell happened?" He growled to me softly not wanting Eliya to hear us. I was just staring at her. I pointed to Scott on the floor who was probably bleeding to death, for all I cared he could die here. "That little," Tobias began to swear. "What did he do?" Tobias asks me, I did not want to answer that question. "Nolan, damn you, tell me," Tobias growling still not loud enough for Eliya to hear us, not like she would look up even if she did.

"He was on top of her when I came in, kissing her," I tell Tobias, I could here he growl like he was a dog. "That was all I saw," I remind him, who knows what else Scott did to her. Tobias steps forwards towards his sister who was balled up, protecting herself.

"Please do not come any closer," She whispers to him, I see the look of hurt cross his face, it was not only me she was afraid of now.

"Eliya, what did he do to you?" Tobias asks her, I hear her softly sob. "You have to tell us, so we can help you," Tobias tells her, she does not move.

"He told me," She begins but is interrupted by her own sobbing. "That Nolan would be in the control room, watching, so I had to kiss him,"

"He did what?" I begin to growl but Tobias waves me to stop.

"Is that it?" He asks her, she shakes her head. He takes a step forward and she does not move probably not noticing.

"No, he," She pauses and I can feel my blood boil with anger before she even speaks. "He touched me," She tells us softly, Tobias walks up to her, he is masking the anger that he is actually feeling. "Tobias don't get any closer, I can't" She tells him, he nods and sit right where he stands maybe six feet away from her.

"Eliya this is all my fault," He tells her, she does not respond. "You came here, following me, thinking that I would protect you but I didn't and I am sorry," He tells her, she lift her head to look at him. I almost gasp, both her eyes are black and there is a large cut around her face from where he probably slapped her.

"Tobias, I did not come here because you would protect me. I came here because I wanted to meet someone, someone who has gone through what I have gone through and someone who lived through it. Someone who lived to see not only another day but a better day, someone who was strong and that person is you," She tells him, he just looks at her.

"I am not strong, I am weak but you are something different, you have gone through the nightmare that I have gone through and you learn to trust everyone again. I only trust Tris, I just put on a strong face, that is the face of Four," He tells her.

"I do not know if I can ever trust again," She whispers to him, my heart breaks on those words, they pause for a long time.

"I will not go near you but if you stand and follow me we need to get you to the infirmary," He tells her, she nods and slowly get up, they probably need to stitch that cut on her face, it was quite deep. We all walk very slowly, all I wanted to do was hug Eliya and tell her everything was going to be okay but I know I could not. I wanted to do anything, comfort her, kiss her, tell her that I could not live without her and that I would wait for here, I would wait forever until she was ready to trust me again. She goes into the infirmary, Tobias and I stay in the waiting room, sitting next to each other. Eliya was done and we went into see her, she was still asleep, I sit in the chair across from her. Just watching over her, being her guard.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	15. Chapter 15

**(Sadly still do not own Divergent.)**

_**Chapter 15: Eliya's Trust**_

**POV NOLAN **

Tobias was gone to go and tell the initiates that the fear simulation takes place tonight, he told me to take Eliya to his room, I did not want to but I had to. I picked her up softly, one arm under her knees and one hand under her back. I slowly walked towards Tobias' room, I open the door. Eliya must have heard the door open because she started freaking out and thrashing everywhere. I quickly set her down on the bed and she goes into a ball position again, then she whispers something.

"Don't touch me," She whispers, my heart breaks, she thinks I am going to hurt her. I feel like her words have cut into me and I hit the wall behind me and I slip to a sitting position. I rub my head with my hands, I need her to trust me. I need her.

"Eliya, I am going to tell you something. You do not have to say anything but just listen," I tell her, I do not look at her but I was caught in a memory. "When I was a child in Abnegation, parents were never there, they were in the government but they never talk to me or ever cared about me. When I went to school every kid in the school taunted me, telling me how I was worthless and that no one would ever love me. Some of the Candor kids and Erudite kids started to bully me physically and if I would ever fight back one of the teacher would say that I was selfish, I could never do anything. Then I started noticing all the Dauntless-born, jumping off trains and be all brave towards each other. Not one single Dauntless-born every bullied me and one day one of the older Dauntless girls actually stood up for me, she told the bullies that beating someone up not fairly was not being brave it was being cowardly. That was all she said, I was never bothered again but I knew that one day I would become a Dauntless member and be able to stand up for myself," I finally look up at her and she was actually looking at me, resting her chin on her knees.

"Nolan," She began, actually talking to me.

"You don't have to say anything but I want you to know that I will never push your boundaries and I will wait, forever if I have to, until you are ready to trust me. I need you," I told her, her eyes shined with the words.

"Nolan, I don't know if I can ever trust anyone ever again. I don't want you to wait for something that will never come," She whispers to me, she does not get it.

"I don't care, Eliya. I will wait forever, for-ever for you if I have to, you complete me," I tell her, she smiles but the smile slowly seems to fade, remembering the night. "Eliya, do you want to talk about it?" I ask her, she looks at me her expression blank.

"I, I don't know," She tells me her face full of confusion, her eyes rimmed with fear. "He told me that he was going to kill me, the night you saved me but he never got the chance," She begins, she was stuttering over the words. "He told me that if I did not do what he says and make it believable that he would kill me and kill my friends after I died. I believed him so I went along with it, he was kissing me and running his fingers through my hair. Then he shoved me to the floor, crushing me with his weight, I tried to get away but he threatened me again. He undo my bra and told me again that if I did not go along he would kill me, I tried to stop him by distracting me but it did not work," She tells me slowly, I do not want to hear this it just makes me want to kill him.

"You don't have to continue," I could see how hard it was for her to talk to me but she continued.

"He was touching me and it felt so wrong, I tried to get him off me but I could not, he violated me," She says barely a whisper, I feel my heart clench with pity for her, I wanted to help her.

"I am going to walk over there, slowly, don't worry I won't hurt you," I tell her she nods. I walk over, sitting next to her, not touching her just sitting. "Thank you," I says softly, she looks at me confused. "Thank you for trusting me,"

_**Sincerely,**_

**_Isabele A Hart_**


	16. Chapter 16

**(I do not own Divergent all rights go to Veronica Roth.) **

_**Chapter 16: Eliya's Wait**_

After we sat there for awhile I realized we should probably head to lunch, Tobias never came back maybe something came up. I head out with Eliya making sure not to get too close to her.

"E, Nolan, did you hear what happened?" Christina yelled, I saw Eliya flinch under her voice. I just turn to Christina and Christina realized her mistake and lowered her voice. "Mike, he is dead, over the chasm but they are saying it was no accident," I can see the realization in her eyes, then I see guilt.

"Hey, Christina can you find Four and tell him to meet us in the dining room later, we are not going to the funeral," I tell her, she nods taking one last look at Eliya who has her head facing down to the ground. "Eliya whats wrong?" I know nobody is listening to us, she turns to look at me.

"He died, it was my fault, Scott killed him," She whispers to me, how does she know?

"Wait. How do you know this?" I ask her, she looks around again before speaking.

"During that night, Mike was there but when Scott started talking about killing, Mike backed down say he only was here to scare me and nothing more and he got into a fight with Scott but ran off knowing he could not win. Scott must have come back and killed him," She whispered to me, I nod taking everything in when I see Tobias.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Tobias asks us, we just look at him. I realized Eliya had not flinched or looked uncomfortable the whole time since we had talked.

"Nothing," Eliya whispers to him and he just laughs. Then we together walk to the dining hall, the funeral was already over and everyone was filing into the room, everyone came and sat at our table and I could feel Eliya get nervous. She looks at me and I nod at her, she would be fine. Then she stiffens, I follow her gaze to the door where Scott was walking in the door. He looked bad, really, really bad. He had two black eyes and bruises along his arms and legs, I beat him to a pulp. He passes our table and Eliya takes a breath in, I put my hand on her leg and she lets the breath out. Then I hear him.

"Isn't it the stiff with her boyfriend," He comments, Eliya almost cries out with shock of him being there. I stand, towering over him by at least five inches, I lift him up by the shirt while everyone watches me.

"You ever touch her again, I will personally excel you from Dauntless and make sure you suffer in the Factionless," I tell him, he just smirks. "It will be worse than death," I warn him, his smiles fade realizing my seriousness. Then Tobias pulls Scott off me and walks him out of the dining room and I see Eliya freaking out. "E, E, breath come on," I tell her, then her breath slows and she looks at me. Then she walks out of the dining hall and I follow her, it looks like she is going to my room.

"I can't," She began she was sitting on my bed, shaking her head. "I can't do this," She tells me.

"Can't do what?" I ask her.

"I can't be here," At that moment I feel my heart wrench from my chest. "Not with him still here, still here taunting," She tells me, she was crying. I went up to her, put my finger under her chin, she looked up at me and did not flinch.

"I will protect you forever, nothing will happen to you," I tell her, she shakes her head and I do something stupid, I kiss her. She does not struggling, she does not pull away she just sits there. I walk away and punch the wall loudly make my hand bruise.

"Nolan," She says, I look at her.

"That was stupid, I am such an idiot," I tell her.

"Nolan, come here," She tells me, I sit on the bed next to her. She takes my hand, the one that I punched against the wall and rubs it. She makes me feel like I am the younger one here not the other way around.

"I am so sorry," I tell her, she shakes her head.

"No, I am. You are being patient with me and I appreciate it but I am still not ready, maybe soon," She tells me, I nod. I would wait for her.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Hart**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17: Ten**_

Eliya had to go through her fearscape today, she sat in the seat almost shaking with fear. Everyone was going before her, I got to watch every single one. Most of them were stupid and petty but one actually made me laugh. Of course it was Scott's in his fear it was Tobias and me threaten to kill him and in every single way we could.

"E," Someone called, Tobias shifted in his seat, he probably did not want to see his own sisters fear. She walked up they injected her with the serum and she fell into her simulation.

She awoke on the top of a huge cliff face, she look down in shock and tripped backwards trying to get away from it. Then she steps towards it and lowers herself to sit on the edge with her legs dangling off, she was brave. She slows her breath and her heart and the simulation changes. She was sitting in a box only the size of her, like the one in the other simulation, she sits there kicking at the wall screaming. I want to comfort her but she is only in a simulation, she freaks out and within two minutes the simulation changes. Then she was standing in front of Tobias, I hear Tobias next to me sigh.

"Kill him," A voice commands, she shakes her head when a gun appears in her hands. "Kill him or you die," The voice tells her.

"It is okay Eliya, I understand," Simulation Tobias tell her, she does something very interesting. She throws the gun and Tobias, it lands at his feet.

"I told you to kill him or you die," The voice yells again, Eliya smirks.

"Then kill me," She tells the voice, the setting changes. This time it is my turn to be embarrassed because she is standing in front of me and I am just looking at her softly. "Nolan," She whispers.

"I love you Eliya," I tell her in the simulation, Tobias is going to kill me. I see Eliya blush in the simulation, and then I look at her curiously. "I said I love you, do you love me back?"

"I don't know, I don't know," She yells and the simulation changes. Her father stands before her with his belt out in front of him, he was yelling at her.

"You are a useless daughter, just like you brother, you never learn," Marcus yelled at her, she flinches. "This is for your own good," He tells her, she cowers in fear as the belt comes down on her. She cries out before she wake up. She sits there as all the leaders leave the room not before they give me an accusing look. Then Tobias turns towards me, I step away from him.

"You love my sister?" He yells, Eliya now turns to watch us. "Well do you?" He asks again when I did not answer.

"I, I don't know," I tell Tobias, he just keeps stepping towards me. "I do, I love Eliya," I told Tobias, Eliya blushes.

"You are four years older than my little sister and you decide to date her," He yells, I look at him.

"You dated Tris," I remind him, he growls at that.

"She was only two years below me," He has a point about that.

"Tobias," Eliya yells at him. "It is fine," She tells him, she walks over to me and does something extraordinary, she kisses me softly. "I love you Nolan," Tobias just groans from behind us. "How many fears did you have Nolan?" She asks me.

"Five," I tell her she smiles.

"Five, five plus five is ten," She whispers.

"So does Four and Six," Tobias interrupts.

"Brothers," She laughs.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts **_

**I hoped you all enjoy this! Until next time...**


End file.
